


Inarizaki: Love Language

by SleepDeprivedIdiot__xoxo



Series: Tales of Haikyuu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDeprivedIdiot__xoxo/pseuds/SleepDeprivedIdiot__xoxo
Summary: There were only three things in the world that really got under Miya Osamu’s skin. Firstly, when the weather forecast mistakenly predicted sunshine and clear skies. Secondly, when people had more than 10 items in the express check out at the grocery store. And thirdly, when he was offered unsolicited advice about, well, anything.Whether it was school work, volleyball, or dating, the question “can I offer you some advice” really bothered him. So, when the topic of his seemingly apathetic girlfriend came up at a get together that Osamu was at, he knew that he was in for a very, very long night.
Series: Tales of Haikyuu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023691
Kudos: 9





	Inarizaki: Love Language

“Can I offer you some advice?” a boy named Hiro asked Osamu as he took a sip from his solo cup. 

Hiro was the host of the get together and a friend of Atsumu, Osamu’s identical twin brother, from a different sports club at Inarizaki. Atsumu managed to drag Osamu along by convincing their mutual best friend, who also happened to be Osamu’s girlfriend, to come as well. When the three arrived, Atsumu immediately split from the group to talk to other highschool athletes, and Osamu’s girlfriend disappeared without a word. 

So, Osamu resigned himself to sit at a table and chat with Hiro and another boy he had recognized from his class. At some point, two other girls joined their little group and, as teenage conversations usually go, they ended up on the topic of dating. It was then that Osamu had to answer many, many random and occasionally intrusive questions about his girlfriend who had been, for lack of a better word, MIA the whole night except when suddenly appearing for snacks or drinks. 

The group had immediately noticed how distant Osamu’s girlfriend seemed to be, especially when Osamu called out to her and she only waved back before disappearing once more. Her actions didn’t bother Osamu in the slightest, but it raised many questions from the group. And, with the questions, came the inevitable dating tips. 

“Try taking the initiative,” Hiro suggested, setting his cup down. “Yumi really likes that. She says it makes her feel special.” 

“Oh, I second that,” a girl sitting in between Hiro and another boy chimed in. She leaned across the table where Osamu, Hiro, and two others sat and turned her head to smile at the boy sitting next to her. “I love it when Yuu randomly holds my hand while we’re walking and sneaks kisses and stuff. It’s very romantic.” 

“Duly noted,” Yuu replied, pressing a kiss to the girl’s cheek and placing his hand on top of hers. 

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind,” Osamu replied, bringing his bottle of beer to his lips so he wouldn’t have to force a smile. He took a long sip, hoping that if he finished the alcohol more quickly it would get him more buzzed than he was in that moment. 

“Does Haru not like PDA? Maybe that’s why she’s kind of aloof,” the other girl sitting on the other side of Hiro asked with a quizzical expression in her eyes. 

“She doesn’t really care either way,” Osamu responded, quickly glancing around the room in a desperate search for someone to save him from this conversation. 

He saw Atsumu standing in the corner, chatting animatedly with some volleyball players from other schools in the area. Sat in front of the large TV playing Treasure Planet over the foyer were Suna and a random assortment of boys and girls from Inarizaki and other local highschools. They were all either squished onto the sofa or sitting on the floor, many of them cozied up with their partners. And, unfortunately for Osamu, everyone’s attention was too wrapped up to notice the pleading “save me” look in his eyes. 

“Then I also support what Hiro and Yuna said. Definitely make the first move!” the girl finished, courting Osamu’s attention back to the conversation. 

“And like _I_ said, Mai,” Osamu started with a half smile, reaching for the bowl of pretzels in the middle of the table, “I’ll keep it in mind. Thanks.” 

“Hey hey,” a voice suddenly chimed from behind Osamu. He felt the gentle drum of fingers on his shoulder and looked up to see the soft smile he loved so very, very much. 

“Hey, Haru,” Hiro greeted with a bright smile. “What’s up?” 

“Do you have any ginger ale and baking soda?” Haru asked dispassionately. 

“I think so?” Hiro replied, standing up. “Why?” 

“Yumi puked all over your comforter,” Haru responded in a completely nonchalant almost deadpanned manner. 

“Wait what? Why? Is she okay?” Hiro blurted out, stumbling around the table and sprinting towards the kitchen before Haru could answer. 

Osamu took Haru’s hand, gave it a light squeeze, and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Haru squeezed Osamu’s hand back three times before letting it go and reaching for some pretzels. 

“Are you having fun?” Osamu asked, wrapping an arm around Haru’s waist and tugging her into his side. 

“Yeah,” Haru replied, popping a pretzel into her mouth. 

“Why did Yumi throw up?” Yuu asked as he quirked his eyebrow. “I thought she wasn’t drinking tonight.” 

“I was showing her a video of a guy who had two spiders living in his ear and she just puked,” Haru stated, staring blankly at the boy.

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah,” Haru replied as she peeled away from Osamu and popped another pretzel into her mouth. She tapped him three times on the shoulder before walking away without another word. Osamu watched her as she left, smiling softly to himself the whole while and smirking when Hiro suddenly ran by her with paper towels, plastic bags, and a box of baking soda. 

“What the fuck?” Yuu breathed as Osamu turned back towards the table. The boy stared pointedly at him with a slightly horrified expression. “Spiders? Living in someone’s ear?”

“She likes insects,” Osamu responded with a bored shrug and amused smirk. “She also has a pet tarantula, so spiders don’t bother her.” 

“Okay, aside from the absolutely horrifying image of spiders eating someone’s brain now burned into my memory,” Mai started with a visible shudder. “Is she always like that?” 

“What do you mean?” Osamu asked, furrowing his eyebrows and dutifully the sharp pang of annoyance that sprang into his chest at the girl’s question. 

“I mean, she was just like “meh”,” Mai shrugged her shoulders to personify the _“meh”_ , “about Yumi throwing up everywhere.” 

“Also,” the other girl slowly started. “She didn’t react at all when you hugged her or kissed her hand.” She quirked her lips to the side before continuing, “And she said all of one word to you while she was here.” 

“Yeah, the girls have a point,” Yuu started as he picked up a pretzel and took a small bite out of it. “Haru kind of reminds me of Suna actually. Like, totally emotionless.” 

“You’ve obviously never seen Suna have a bad day at practice,” Osamu chuckled, quickly finishing the last of his beer. “And she does have emotions, she’s just not flamboyant about them.” 

“Maybe they have different love languages,” Yuna said to Mai, changing the topic and completely ignoring Osamu’s rebuttal regarding his girlfriend’s apparent lack of affection. 

“Could be,” Mai agreed with a nod. They both turned back to Osamu who pursed his lips in an attempt to hide an annoyed frown. 

“Do you and Haru give each other gifts often? Or do you two do things for each other like cooking or helping clean up or carrying the other person’s stuff?” Mai asked in a firm and determined tone. 

“I guess sometimes?” Osamu replied in an utter confusion. 

“What do you mean?” Osamu shrugged.

“I mean, I’ll carry her things for her when we walk home and make her ramen when she’s having a bad day. Stuff like that.”

“Okay, firstly, that’s adorable,” Mai commented with a dreamy look in her eyes. Then, she shot Suna, who was sitting next to his friend on the floor in front of the TV, a glare and said, “I wish _someone_ would be romantic like that.” 

“Uh-oh,” Yuu laughed, “Me thinks Suna’s in trouble” 

“Uh-huh,” Mai said before turning back to Osamu and smiling. “And, secondly, does Haru do any of those things for you?” 

“Well, the last time she cooked for me, she made candied crickets, so that’s a no,” Osamu replied with a smirk as he remembered when Atsumu ate a handful of crickets before Haru could tell him what they were. Atsumu was quite displeased, to say the least, with Haru that day. “And she’s usually carrying a bunch of insect field guides, so she can’t really carry any of my stuff too.”

“Hmm,” Mai hummed, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. “It doesn’t seem like she’s very physically affectionate either.” 

“At least, not in public,” Yuna continued, looking teasingly at Osamu. Yuu laughed and placed a hand on Yuna’s back.

“Okay, I’m done with this conversation,” Osamu said, ignoring the heat creeping onto his cheeks and pushing his chair back. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I take it back” Yuna quickly replied, laughing and motioning Osamu to sit back down. She looked at Mai. “What’s left? Physical touch, acts of service, receiving gifts…” 

“Quality time and words of affirmation,” Yuu finished. Osamu and the two girls looked surprisedly at the boy who sat with a smug smirk on his lips. “Yeah, that’s right, I am also an expert in romance.” 

“Yes, you just keep telling yourself that, sweetie,” Yuna cooed, patting Yuu on the top of his head. 

“Anywho,” Mai interjected before Yuu could retort. She leaned forwards a little and looked directly at Osamu. “Do you guys tell each other you love each other a lot? Or compliment each other?” 

“Uhm,” Osamu hummed, genuinely curious about the answer to that question. He pursed his lips and sat back, looking up and to the side as he tried to remember the last time either he or Haru expressed their love or admiration of the other. “Not… really?”

“Then, do you guys spend a lot of time together?”

“Weekends mostly. I have volleyball during the week and she’s got the entomology club.” 

“Okay then,” Mai replied, leaning back and glancing quickly at Yuna. “So, _you’re_ some kind of blend of physical touch and service, and she’s... none of those things?” 

“I don’t know. I guess?” As Osamu gave his answer, a curiosity bloomed inside his mind. He started to sift through all his memories with Haru to try and figure out what her “love language” could possibly be. 

He had known her a long time even before they had started dating. She had moved to the neighborhood while he and Atsumu were still in elementary school, and the three of them were as thick as thieves from day one. 

Actually, “day one” was a particularly memorable day as it started with Haru’s mother appearing on the boys’ doorstep on the verge of absolute hysterics. According to her, Haru had vanished from the front lawn, and the distraught mother had spent the last hour going door to door around the neighborhood looking for her. The twin’s mother tried to calm Haru’s mother down and offered to help ask the other neighbors. Atsumu and Osamu also took it upon themselves to help out. About half an hour later, the brothers found Haru asleep underneath a giant oak tree in a nearby park where a bustling beehive hung overhead. 

The three walked back together while Haru chatted about honey bees the whole while. When they got back, there were two police cars in front of Haru’s house and her very distressed mother crying in the arms of the boys’ mother. At the sight of her mother, Haru proceeded to run up to her and started telling her all about the honey bees she had followed to the park, completely and utterly oblivious to her shocked mother, the twins’ stunned mother, and the gawking police officers. The policemen left shortly thereafter, and after a very stern lecture from her mother, Haru invited the confused but entertained boys over so she could show them her pet tarantula. And the rest was history.

“But, she loves you?” Mai pressed onwards.

“Yeah.” 

“How do you know?” 

“What do you mean?” Osamu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“I mean, how do you know she loves you? Like, what does she do to make you feel loved?” Mai pressed, a growing curiosity in her tone. 

“I don’t know, I just do.” Osamu furrowed his eyebrows and tried to think back to the first time Haru had made him feel loved. 

Actually, it had happened before they had even started dating. It was sometime in their first year of highschool. Osamu was having a bad day as not only had it started raining after the forecast predicted sunshine, but he had also gotten reprimanded by a teacher who mistook him for Atsumu. Add to that the fact that he had gotten no less than 4 confessions from random girls that were meant for Atsumu, and it all left Osamu incredibly annoyed. He had been venting his frustrations to Haru during their lunch break when yet another girl confessed her undying love for Atsumu… to Osamu. 

Haru had laughed at the whole ordeal and wondered why everyone kept confusing the twins. She had said “you two couldn’t be more different like spiders and bees” before listing off the many ways Osamu was different from Atsumu, starting from their senses of humor and ending with the different ways they liked to eat their pizza (Osamu was a folder while Atsumu was a giraffe). At the end of her long spiel, Osamu had asked her how she knew all those things about him, to which she had nonchalantly replied, “I dunno. I just do.” 

It wasn’t an expressive or explicit declaration of love. Truthbetold, it wasn’t really a declaration of love at all. But it didn’t matter to Osamu because it was in that moment that he had realized how loved she made him feel and how much he loved her. 

“Wow,” Mai replied, a pleasantly surprised smile on her lips and a dreamy tone in her voice. “So, she doesn’t have to do anything? You just know?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Osamu replied with a soft smile. Just then, Hiro returned from the kitchen where he had thrown away the vomit filled plastic bag. He plopped down in his seat in between the two girls and huffed, a light grimace on his face. 

“She’s lucky that I love her,” Hiro muttered, making Yuna and Mai laugh. “So,” Hiro started, sitting up straight. “What did I miss?” 

“Apparently Haru doesn’t have a love language,” Yuna replied, glancing at Osamu. 

“Really?” Hiro replied, looking surprisedly at Osamu and Yuna. 

“I guess?” Osamu responded.

“Like, not at all?”

“I don’t know,” Osamu insisted with a small scowl. “Why does it even matter?” 

“Because,” Mai responded with a slight exasperation in her tone. “Apparently you and Haru are like on some telepathic wavelength where both just mutually _“know”_ that you’re in love, while _I_ can barely get Suna to make a definitive decision on where to go on a date.” Then, in an overly melodramatic plea, Mai begged, “I need to know your secrets.” 

“Oh shit,” Yuu laughed. Then, he leaned over the table and said in a rather loud voice, “Hey, Suna! I think you’re in trouble!” 

“What?” Suna replied, whipping his head around to look at the group sitting at the table. “Why? What did I do?” 

“Absolutely _nothing_ ,” Mai called back, giving Suna a not so sweet and innocent smile. Osamu smirked at his teammate’s “deer in headlights” expression as Atsumu walked over to the table. 

“Whatcha guys talking about?” Atsumu asked, pulling the bowl of pretzels closer to him and immediately popping several into his mouth. 

“How Haru and Osamu are basically a perfect couple and don’t need words to express their love,” Yuna replied with a teasing smile at a blushing Osamu. 

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it.” Atsumu popped another pretzel into his mouth. “Okay, so, Haru and I are like this, right?” Atsumu raised his hand and crossed his pointer and middle fingers tightly across one another. “And Osamu and I can basically read each other’s minds. But Haru and Osamu are on a completely different level with each other. And, honestly? It’s scary how in sync they are sometimes. _”_

“Interesting,” Hiro drawled out, looking straight at Osamu with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Then, do you guys wanna try a social experiment?” 

“No. Not really,” Osamu replied, looking warily back at Hiro. 

“What is it?” Mai continued, once again ignoring Osamu’s response. 

“There was this video I saw where they took people and blindfolded them to see if they could pick out their significant other from a lineup. I’ve always wanted to try it out, and I think Haru and Osamu would be the _perfect_ test subjects.” 

“Yo, that sounds fun!” Yuna exclaimed before Osamu could expressly reject the idea. “I’ll get Haru.” 

“No, wait,” Osamu objected. But Yuna had already jumped up from her chair and sped off to fetch his unwitting girlfriend.

“Well, this is either gonna end like a Nicholas Sparks movie or a Shakespearean tragedy,” Yuu chuckled, looking sympathetically at an already anxious Osamu. 

“It’ll be fine,” Atsumu replied, clapping Osamu on the shoulder. 

“Guys, knock it off,” Osamu shot back, slapping away Atsumu’s hand. “I really don’t want to mess with my relationship for a stupid social experiment.” 

“It’ll be fine. Don’t worry!” Mai reassured. “Have some faith.” 

“Yeah,” Atsumu teased, earning a dark glare from Osamu. “Don’t you trust Haru?” 

Osamu opened his mouth to respond when Yuna reappeared, holding a necktie in one hand and dragging an utterly confused Haru behind her. Yumi closely followed the two girls, looking just as lost as to what was about to happen. 

“Okay, stand up,” Yuna ordered, tugging Osamu up by his arm. “Up, up.” 

“If you want to try this out so badly, then do it yourselves. Don’t drag us into this,” Osamu argued, standing up and moving next to Haru. Haru looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows. 

“I don’t get it,” Haru started, looking at Yuna. 

“It’s an experiment,” Hiro replied with a devious smirk, standing up and walking around the table towards Haru and Osamu. “You’re a scientist, right, Haru? You like experiments.” 

“I… guess?” 

“You don’t have to,” Osamu quietly said, taking Haru’s hand into his own and giving it a squeeze. Haru looked blankly up to him and squeezed his hand three times before letting it go. 

“Is it a weird experiment?” she asked, looking back to Hiro and Yuna. 

“Not at all,” Yuna replied, taking a step towards Haru and lifting the necktie to her eyes. “We just want to see if you can pick Osamu out of a line up while blindfolded.” 

“Oh. O...kay?” Haru hesitantly responded as she let the girl tie the necktie around her eyes. Yuna fastened it tightly, and Osamu gave a grand and defeated sigh. Hiro motioned Osamu over to him, and the boy begrudgingly complied.

“If we break up over this, I’m going to kill you,” Osamu quietly muttered to Hiro, making the boy laugh. 

“It’ll be fine,” Hiro poorly reassured as he motioned Atsumu and Yuu over to him and Osamu. Hiro took a place to the left of an amused looking Atsumu. Osamu sighed once more, shook his head, and moved to stand on the other side of his brother. Yuu took a place on the other side of Osamu. 

“Ready?” Yuna asked, turning a blindfolded Haru around to face the line up of boys. 

“No,” Osamu replied, scowling at the laughing girl. 

“Perfect.” Yuna guided Haru to stand in front of Hiro, and Osamu glanced around the room to find that everyone’s attention had focused on Hiro’s little experiment. 

Suddenly, Osamu felt his heart speed up and an uncomfortable sweat break out on his palms. He looked to Haru and took in the tenseness in her shoulders and the small frown on her lips. And, while he couldn’t see her eyes, Osamu was sure she was both bewildered and unsure. 

“What’s going on?” Osamu turned his head to see Suna walking up to him. 

“Shh,” Mai hushed, grabbing Suna’s arm, tugging him towards her, and shoving him in between Atsumu and Hiro. Then, she turned to Haru and tapped her shoulder. “Okay, you can start now.” 

“Oh, okay,” Haru replied. At the tone of her words, Osamu was absolutely convinced that Haru was totally and completely confused as to what was happening. 

Slowly, Haru put her arms out in front of her and blindly felt around the air, taking a small step forwards until her hand touched Hiro’s shoulder. She patted it twice and slowly trailed her hands up his neck and onto his face. Osamu watched as Hiro curled his lips inward in an attempt to suppress his laughter as Haru ran her hands across his cheeks. She pursed her lips into a small frown and continued to trace Hiro’s features with her fingers, humming softly to herself the whole while. At her actions, Osamu smirked to himself as he could all but see the wheels turning in her mind. Then, she cupped Hiro’s face, paused for a moment, and took a step back while shaking her head. 

“Mm-mm,” she quietly hummed. Hiro’s eyebrows shot up and he whipped his head towards Osamu, grinning like a madman. Osamu glared harshly at the boy, but felt a small drop of relief in his heart. But that relief was quickly replaced with anxiety when Yuna moved Haru in front of Suna. 

Much like with Hiro, Haru gingerly felt around in the air until she found Suna’s shoulder. She trailed her fingers down his arms, and Suna looked at Osamu with a pleading look in his eyes. Osamu took a deep breath, trying to quell the growing worry that clouded his mind. Haru’s fingers brushed against Suna’s hand, and she took it into her own. She ran her thumbs across his palms and smiled amusedly to herself as she shook her head. 

“Mm-mm,” she hummed, dropping Suna’s hand and taking a step back. Suna let out a sigh of relief and took a step back himself, glancing at Osamu with an exhausted look. Osamu smirked and shook his head incredulously as Mai positioned Haru in front of Atsumu. Atsumu bumped Osamu’s shoulder and gave his brother a smug smile at which Osamu scowled. 

Haru reached out her hands, and Atsumu took a tiny step closer until Haru’s hand brushed his chest. Atsumu harshly bit his bottom lip, desperately trying not to break out into laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation, and Osamu rolled his eyes in exasperation. As Haru ran her fingers up Atsumu’s arm, Osamu looked around and saw everyone hyper fixated on her. Giving a grand sigh, Osamu looked back to his girlfriend and tiredly watched her try to figure out who was standing in front of her. 

She traced her fingers along Atsumu’s jaw and ran them over his cheeks and up the bridge of his nose. Osamu watched as she pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side. And, although her eyes were covered, Osamu knew that they were filled with confusion and concentration. Her touch lingered on Atsumu’s cheek before she moved her hand to his shoulders and down his arms to his hands. She brought his hand up and ran her thumb across his knuckles before turning it over and doing the same to his palms. 

Then, she brought his hand up to her cheek and pressed it to his palm. Osamu felt his breath catch in his throat, and Atsumu whipped his head towards his twin, a look of absolute regret etched into his features. But Osamu was too focused on Haru to notice. Time seemed to come to a grinding halt, and when Haru nuzzled her cheek further into Atsumu’s hand, Osamu’s heart started beating erratically in his chest. Atsumu stared worriedly at Haru, his shoulders tense, his jaw clenched, and his eyes wide with fear and apprehension. The whole room seemed to be holding its breath as the seconds dragged by. Then, after what seemed like an eternity of excruciatingly painful tension, Haru finally dropped Atsumu’s hand, shook her head, and pouted dejectedly. 

“Mm-mm,” she hummed again, taking a step back. Osamu breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Atsumu who had a pleadingly apologetic look in his eyes. Osamu narrowed his eyes at his brother, and Atsumu winced while mouthing an “I’m sorry”. 

“Okay then,” Yuna murmured, moving Haru to stand in front of Osamu. Yuna looked up excitedly at Osamu, but Osamu only scowled at her. Quickly, Osamu glanced around the room and saw that everyone had a similarly excited look in their eyes. He gave yet another sigh as he turned his attention back to his girlfriend. 

Haru took a step forward and held her hand out, finding Osamu’s shoulder and moving her hand up his neck and onto his cheeks. She pursed her lips as she gently cupped his face and ran her thumb along his cheeks. At her touch, Osamu gave a soft smile. Then, much to his surprise, the tiniest smile graced her lips as well that made his heart skip a beat. Haru’s hand lingered for just a moment longer before trailing her fingers down Osamu’s arm. 

Her hand soon found his, and she pressed her palm against his, lacing their fingers together and making Osamu grin like the lovestruck idiot he was. As Haru’s hand fit perfectly snug in Osamu’s, the smile on her lips grew brighter and more beautiful. She bounced lightly on the balls of her feet and squeezed Osamu’s hand three times. And when Osamu squeezed back once, Haru gave a short and excited laugh before jumping forwards and throwing her arms around him. 

“This one,” she said, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “I choose this one.” 

Osamu laughed and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet as he pulled her into a bear hug. An indescribably wonderful warmness exploded in Osamu’s heart as he gently swung her around, and the sound of her laughter sang like Christmas bells in his ears. Excited chatter and laughter broke out around the room. When Osamu put her back on the ground, Haru leaned back slightly and tilted her face up towards Osamu, her arms wrapped around his neck. 

“Did I win?” she quietly asked, that smile Osamu loved so much on her lips. Osamu gently tugged the necktie up to her forehead and locked eyes with hers a moment later. She beamed up at him, and he laughed at the proud and excited look in her eyes. 

“I think I won,” Osamu whispered as he leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He felt Haru tap the back of his head three times, and he gave a breathy laugh as he pressed his forehead to hers. “I love you too.” 

“Guys.” Osamu looked up to see Yuna and Mai buzzing with excitement and joy. “Oh my god, that was _so cute!_ Ahh! My heart!” Yuna dramatically clutched her heart and fell against Mai for support. 

“Okay, be honest, Haru” Mai started as Haru released Osamu to turn and face Mai. But Osamu kept his arms around her. “You could see through the blindfold, right?” 

“Nu-uh,” Haru replied, placing her hands on Osamu’s arms and swaying gently side to side in his embrace. “I was closing my eyes and everything. I’m a good scientist. None of that questionable research practices bullshit.” 

“Yeah, I don’t believe you,” Hiro replied with an incredulous smile and shake of his head. “You could totally see through it.” 

“Nu-uh!” Haru insisted, pulling away from Osamu’s grasp and taking the necktie off her head. She quickly untangled it and held it up to Hiro’s eyes. “You try and see!” 

“Oh, no, no. I’m good.” Hiro grabbed Haru’s wrists and leaned back as Haru laughed and pressed forwards. 

“I think it’s only fair,” Osamu insisted, feeling incredibly vindicated by Hiro’s discomfort. 

“Come on, Hiro,” Yumi chimed in with a devilish smirk. “I wanna see if we have a cosmic connection too.” 

“Me next,” Mai said, smirking at a horrified looking Suna. 

“Me too!” Yuna exclaimed, clinging onto Yuu’s arm. Yuu and Suna exchanged terrified glances before looking at a smug Osamu. 

All around the room the rest of the girlfriends also asked to be part of the experiment, much to the dismay of all their partners. Osamu laughed at the sullen looks of the partners that contrasted with the excited glee of their respective girlfriends. 

“Oh boy. Looks like you two started something,” Atsumu quietly commented to Osamu as Haru tied the necktie around Hiro’s eyes. “I have a feeling a lot of people are gonna be in trouble tonight.” 

“Serves them right,” Osamu replied with a smirk. He watched as Haru finished blindfolding Hiro, smiling when she waved her hands in front of his eyes and nodding with approval when he didn’t react. 

“Okay, now all the girls line up!” Yuna ordered. As instructed, all the girls quickly formed a line in front of Hiro, Yumi settling in somewhere towards the middle and laughing hysterically the whole while. 

“Okay, before we start,” Hiro said as Yuu guided him in front of the first girl. “I apologize for any accidental boob touches, and please, please don’t hate me Yumi. I love you dearly and this isn’t a testament to our relationship in any way, shape, or form.” 

“Just shut up and go, you dork,” Yumi laughed. Hiro gave a defeated sigh and Osamu laughed as Haru came to stand in front of him. 

Osamu wrapped his arms around Haru and rested his chin on the top of her head. He watched amusedly as Hiro hesitantly reached out to find the first girl and smirked when the boy instantly recoiled the second his hand brushed against the girl’s shoulder. 

“I hate this!” Hiro exclaimed, making the room erupt into laughter. 

“Oh, be a man,” Atsumu said as he walked behind Hiro and pushed the boy forwards. “I’m sure Yumi won’t break up with you over this. Probably.” 

Hiro started once more and Osamu looked on in complete amusement. Suddenly, Haru craned her neck back to look up at Osamu. He gazed down softly at her, and she beamed up at him before he leaned down and gently pecked her lips. 

“Okay, so, I gotta know,” Osamu quietly started, resting his chin on her shoulder and pulling her flush against his chest. “How did you know it was me?” 

“I dunno,” Haru easily confessed with a shrug. “I just did.” 

“I guess it’s just our love language then,” Osamu laughed. 

“Our what?” 

“It’s a long story.” 


End file.
